


Long Distance Commander

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Scandalized Cullen Rutherford, Vaginal Sex, but magic, misuse of magical artifacts really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Sadira Lavellan has access to a sending crystal, a rare magical artifact that allows her to communicate with Skyhold whenever she wants. So she abuses it to have some deliciously naughty conversations with Commander Rutherford while Samson and her are up to shenanigans.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford/Raleigh Samson, Female Inquisitor/Raleigh Samson, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford/Raleigh Samson, Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Long Distance Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavellanvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/gifts).



> This is for the amazing, kind, funny [Lavellanvibes](https://lavellanvibes.tumblr.com/) who is such a lovely person and a talented artist and has her own story about these three that you should definitely go read!

It’s Sadira’s idea, of course. It’s too foolish and frivolous to be _anyone_ else’s.

The sending crystal is, after all, their only link back to Skyhold in the field. It makes sense for Cullen to keep it because he’s most likely to need to send reinforcements with no notice to save their arses. 

And if Dira abuses it to call and just hear his voice… well. Who can blame her? Samson can’t. He grouses, of course, but there’s something about the warmth of Cullen’s voice drifting through the crystal and Dira’s enthralled giggles that softens his heart. 

It’s love. He _loves_ them, Maker help him, and he can’t stop loving them. 

Which brings him back to his current predicament. Dira’s pert little ass snug up against him, his nose tracing the lobe of her pointed ear, and the crystal in her fingers held almost flush to her lips while she whispers. “ _Cuuuuuullen_ -” 

He huffs a laugh that makes her shiver against him. There’s a beat of silence before their lover answers. 

“Sadira, love. How was the Emprise today?” 

“Cold,” Sadira pouts, purposefully grinding her rear against the hardening bulge in Samson’s pants. “Leigh is keeping me warm though.” 

Cullen’s answering chuckle takes on a dark, throaty edge that makes Sadira’s fingers tighten reflexively on the crystal at the same time his fingers sink greedily into the curve of her hips. “He better be. I can’t wait until you’re both back.” 

“Careful, Len,” Samson warns. His breath against Sadira’s ear makes her shudder again. “It sounds like you’re missing us.” 

“I am,” Cullen admits it without hesitation, “although Maker knows I get more work done with you both away.” 

“Our Dira is quite a distraction, isn’t she?” Samson asks. Her pants are already off, she’s wearing nothing but a long tunic and it’s easy to push it up to her waist. “You ought to see her, Cullen. Every night she’s like this.” 

He can almost hear Cullen swallow. “What are you two doing?” 

Samson smooths his palm up Sadira’s thigh before he hooks it back over his hips, spreading her wide, revealing her core to his roaming eyes. She gasps when he presses a hungry, bruising kiss to her slim neck.

“Tell him what I’m doing to you, Poppet.” 

Her pale skin colors rosy pink at his order and she giggles again. The sweet laughter trails off into a trilling moan as one hand snakes beneath the tunic and reaches for her sensitive breasts. Her nipples are already hard against his palm, her hips already jerking with need. 

“He’s touching me, vhenan,” Sadira gasps. “He’s touching my breasts, Cullen.” 

“That’s my girl.” Samson rewards her with a light pinch to one of her sensitive nipples, the touch drawing out another keening moan from her sinful lips.

“He’s going to fuck me, vhenan. I want him to fuck me and I want you to listen.” 

“Maker’s _breath_ ,” Cullen rasps. Samson can already hear the desperation underneath it. Can just imagine Cullen’s cock swelling at the sweet sounds falling from their lady’s lips. 

“She’s been begging me for days, Len,” Samson adds, nipping lightly at Sadira’s throat. “Wanting me to make her cum for you.” 

“What if someone hears?” Cullen asks. 

Samson rolls his eyes. “Yes. Someone else with a sending stone _just like_ this one.” 

“Cullen, please-” Sadira whimpers, bucking up into the air, already desperate and all he’s done is play with her perky little tits and take her damn pants off. “Cullen, I want you to listen. _Please_.” 

He can’t resist her when she begs like this. Samson knows Cullen’s paper thin resistance is breaking, which is why he smooths his hand down the trembling muscles of Sadira’s abdomen to the juncture of her thighs. 

She cries out and twists to bury her face in the mattress, leaving Samson to make his announcement. “Bleedin’ hell, Len, she’s already wet. She _needs_ this.” 

Sadira makes a small, choked noise of agreement while his sword rough fingers explore her delicate folds. 

Cullen’s matching moan rings through the speaking stone before he gives his own, matching order. “Touch her, Sam.” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. With her body spread for his perusal, it’s easy to cup one of those perfect tits while his other hand plucks a steady rhythm between her legs, one she rises to meet eagerly. He kisses up her neck while he works, listening to those tiny whimpers falling from her swollen lips. 

When he closes his lips around the lobe of her ear and sucks, the moan she releases is the filthiest, most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Cullen’s matching one joins in, both his lovers enjoying the way he’s coaxing Sadira closer to the edge. 

“I need you, Leigh.” Sadira’s hips buck against him. “I need you inside me, _please_.” 

Samson can’t resist her either. He mutters an oath against her skin, tearing open his breeches and withdrawing his aching cock. He hitches Sadira’s thigh up and twists her mouth to his, swallowing her little moans. 

But he pulls away, staring into her glassy eyes when his hips surge forward. He wants Cullen to hear the wanton moan slipping from her pretty lips, after all. 

He thrusts into her slowly, drawing it out despite her impatient writhing in his arms. His voice is unsteady, but he doubts Sadira can even find her. “I’m inside her, Len. Maker she’s so good, so tight, I can’t-” 

“Take me!” Sadira protests. “Please, Leigh, please I-” 

He can’t help it. His hips rock back and surge forward, punching the breath from her lungs. 

“Touch yourself, Poppet.” The command echoes in the air. “Let Cullen hear you scream.” 

“Sweet Maker-” Cullen’s words are cut off by another harsh thrust that makes Sadira cry out. Her delicate fingers sink between her thighs, playing with her clit while Samson rocks into her. 

They’re both too far gone. He wants to make it last longer, but the harsh panting from the sending crystal, Sadira’ needy cries, the clench of her walls as she crests… it’s too much. Far too soon, he finds himself shouting his own pleasure to the stone walls and burying himself inside her welcoming body. 

They collapse together, gasping for air, listening to Cullen’s groaning and rasping breaths as he too finds his end. 

For a moment, Samson can almost pretend they’re together at Skyhold. If he closes his eyes, they’re almost home. 

Then Sadira giggles weakly. 

“Can we do this again, vhenan?” 

Cullen’s weak chuckle tugs a smile from Samson’s lips. “Yes. I think we should.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fine dwarven smut direct from Pornzammar at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
